


Danganronpa V3 Chapter 0: Origins of the Gifted Juveniles

by UltimateLeaderKokichi



Category: New Danganronpa V3
Genre: Danganronpa V3 Killing Harmony - Freeform, Gen, Killing harmony, New Danganronpa V3 Killing Harmony, danganronpa - Freeform, danganronpa v3
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:13:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23165293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateLeaderKokichi/pseuds/UltimateLeaderKokichi
Summary: Warning: contains spoilers for Danganronpa V3, please play (or watch) the game before reading this story.Before the 53rd Killing Game, the students present during the Killing Game had lives, different lives, lives untouched by Monokuma and Team Danganronpa. These lives ranged from many things, from drug abuse to broken minds, these people went through many things, some worse than others, leading them to take Team Danganronpa's deal and join the Killing Game.
Relationships: Kaede/Shuichi, Kaito/Maki, Tenko/Himiko
Kudos: 10





	Danganronpa V3 Chapter 0: Origins of the Gifted Juveniles

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: this story contains heavy spoilers for Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony. If you haven't already, please play or watch this game somewhere.

The Biggest, Most Awful, Most Tragic Event in Human History (nicknamed The Tragedy) was indeed as the title says, the absolute worst tragedy in history. The World Wars and The Black Plague may have been devastating, but even they didn't cause the sheer amount of suffering, disorder, and chaos in the world.  
After the conclusion of the third Killing Game eradicated the last remainders of Ultimate Despair and helped a lot of the crime caused by The Tragedy to go down, world leaders were unsure if society would ever be able to properly recover from such a devastating event, and an even bigger priority, they were on a massive hunt for any evidence of Junko Enoshima possibly being alive so that she'd never be able to do something so horrible again.  
The recovering from The Tragedy also caused the public to begin taking a much bigger notice of the Killing Games Junko created, and caused the creation of an anime based on the events that took place during the Killing Game, then on the second, then on the third. Once the animes had been created, along with manga and novels from a number of different people, there wasn't much to create anymore, people began losing interest, which was bad for the company responsible for a majority of the Danganronpa media.  
In order to make up for this, the company began their own Killing Game, titled Next Danganronpa 4: Beyond Hope and Despair. This Killing Game was created by finding 16 interesting people around Japan (and a few other countries) to participate in it.  
In order to create lovable characters like the actual people featured in the original Killing Games, these peoples' minds were modified so that they'd be more interesting and have more interesting (and in most cases more depressing) backstories to their characters as well as so that some of them would have a bigger motive to actually participate in murders. Similarly, chosen friends and family members were also brainwashed into becoming characters to be a part of the character backstories. The public was lead to believe that it was all an act, a very convincing one too, causing the man who created this Killing Game, Ichiro Isaki, to become famous and incredibly rich.  
Isaki ended up founding Team Danganronpa, a group that would prioritize creating the Killing Games. However, now being a very powerful man, Isaki became much busier, and thus began searching for someone else to lead Team Danganronpa for him and use his provided budget to create the Killing Games. Isaki spent a few months searching for a good candidate with help from friends and high up employees.  
Eventually, he found one. A very interesting one. She was a high school student who absolutely adored the Killing Games and was absolutely obsessed with the atrocities Junko committed. He learned of her through a convention, where she was cosplaying as Junko, so convincingly that few were tempted to call the police. He brought her to his office and offered her the chance to be the permanent mastermind of Danganronpa and leader of the new Team Danganronpa.  
This was incredible, the only thing she believed could be better than something like this was being able to meet the original mastermind herself, Junko. Starting with the fifth Killing Game, Tsumugi found 16 worthy candidates, picked one to be the mastermind, brainwashed them and their loved ones, and put them in the Killing Game, Final Danganronpa 5: Monokuma Returns.  
With this began a long line of Killing Games, each with unique characters, locations, and additions. The one thing that was almost always the same, though, was Monokuma. Monokuma always stayed. Though he would sometimes have things with him. Sometimes he'd have servants and butlers (seen in the 19th Killing Game which took place within a large mansion), Kurokuma and Shirokuma working as his partners (seen in the 46th Killing Game on a remote island laid out very differently from the second Killing Game), and even a tiger with half white fur and half orange fur (the orange fur on the same half as Monokuma's black fur, and also having a darker outline over the eye on the orange side in the shape of Monokuma's left eye), in fact the tiger was actually the mastermind of that season.  
Eventually came the 52nd Killing Game, this one ended with only one survivor who was "punished" by being forced to participate in a second Killing Game, Rantaro Amami.  
With the 52nd Killing Game concluded, Tsumugi began searching for new people to be in the 53rd Killing Game. In this Killing Game, Tsumugi decided that she herself would also be part of the cast and would even act as the mastermind, and thus, the hunt for the Gifted Juveniles began...


End file.
